December 2, 2015 NXT results
The December 2, 2015 Edition of NXT is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE, which took place at the Full Sail University in Winter Park, Florida on November 19, 2015. Summary With NXT TakeOver: London just two weeks away, the card of the overseas spectacular is beginning to take shape. NXT Tag Team Champions Dash & Dawson found out they'll be defending against Enzo Amore & Colin Cassady, while Emma received an ominous message from Asuka. In the main event, Samoa Joe looked to show NXT Champion Finn Bálor what he's in for across the pond when he took on fellow bruiser Tommaso Ciampa. The Lone Wolf was supremely confident as his showdown across the pond with Apollo Crews draws near. Tye Dillinger tried to stun Corbin early, but The Perfect 10's flurry only angered the big man. Corbin picked Dillinger apart, taking pleasure in dishing out punishment. Dillinger fought back and got a near-fall, but after Corbin kicked out, The Lone Wolf quickly put an end to things, catching a diving Dillinger and muscling him around into the End of Days. After her devastating attack on NXT Women's Champion Bayley last week, Nia Jax continued her path of destruction this week against Blue Pants. The cerulean-clad competitor was no match for Nia, who hurled her around the ring with ease, picking up the win with a crushing leg drop. Nia wasn't finished, though, as she later confronted Bayley in the back, recklessly hurling the champion through a door! After his surprise debut last month, James Storm returned to NXT to take on WWE's newest gossip, Adam Rose. The Bearded Outlaw started off on offense, but was caught by a clothesline out of the corner by Rose. However, with the NXT Universe willing him on, there was no keeping down Storm. The Cowboy battled back and clobbered Rose with the Last Call to earn the victory. The upstart tag team of Jason Jordan & Chad Gable are out to reach the heights that The Vaudevillains have reached, while Aiden English & Simon Gotch want to get back to the top of NXT's tag team division. Gable and Gotch wowed the crowd with a back-and-forth exchange on the canvas, before Jordan powered his way into control. The Vaudevillains got the upper hand after sending Gable crashing to the arena floor. Unfortunately, the speedy Olympian hurled English out of his way with a throw and tagged his partner in. The fired-up Jordan steamrolled over The Vaudevillains, capping off an impressive burst of offense with Grand Amplitude, giving himself and Gable the win. Though there was respect between the two teams before the bout, there wasn't much afterward, as English & Gotch declined to show good sportsmanship and shake the mat masters’ hands. NXT newcomer Liv Morgan was looking to make an impact, but Emma was out to send a message to Asuka. The Australian Diva was ruthless against the rookie, stomping her face into the canvas before cinching in the Emma Lock to win by submission. While Emma looked extremely confident after the bell, her mood changed when Asuka appeared on the video screen. Taking a break from annihilating a punching bag, Asuka's message to Emma was simple: “See you in London.” Though both competitors have known each other for a long time, and Samoa Joe introduced Tommaso Ciampa to his wife, the two have never squared off in the ring. The NXT Universe witnessed one of the most smash-mouth battles in recent history. Joe showed off his vicious striking prowess, staggering Ciampa with a straight right hand. However, Ciampa refused to back down, hitting Joe with thunderous chops, setting off an exchange of slaps that echoed throughout the arena. Ciampa had Joe on the ropes after attacking his arm and locking on a submission, but the furious submission specialist powered out and exploded into a rage. Samoa Joe picked up the victory after connecting with the Muscle Buster and trapping Ciampa in the Coquina Clutch, leaving Ciampa with no choice but to tap out. If this is the ruthless, unforgiving offense that Joe is planning on unleashing on Finn Bálor at NXT TakeOver: London, there may be a new NXT Champion crowned. Results ; ; *Baron Corbin defeated Tye Dillinger (2:55) *Nia Jax defeated Blue Pants (2:08) *James Storm defeated Adam Rose (2:26) *Chad Gable & Jason Jordan defeated The Vaudevillains (Aiden English & Simon Gotch) (5:29) *Emma defeated Liv Morgan by submission (3:48) *Samoa Joe defeated Tommaso Ciampa by submission (6:41) Image Gallery December 2, 2015 NXT.1.jpg December 2, 2015 NXT.2.jpg December 2, 2015 NXT.3.jpg December 2, 2015 NXT.4.jpg December 2, 2015 NXT.5.jpg December 2, 2015 NXT.6.jpg December 2, 2015 NXT.7.jpg December 2, 2015 NXT.8.jpg December 2, 2015 NXT.9.jpg December 2, 2015 NXT.10.jpg December 2, 2015 NXT.11.jpg December 2, 2015 NXT.12.jpg December 2, 2015 NXT.13.jpg December 2, 2015 NXT.14.jpg December 2, 2015 NXT.15.jpg December 2, 2015 NXT.16.jpg December 2, 2015 NXT.17.jpg December 2, 2015 NXT.18.jpg December 2, 2015 NXT.19.jpg December 2, 2015 NXT.20.jpg See also *WWE NXT External links * NXT #174 at CAGEMATCH.net * NXT #174 at WWE.com * NXT #309 on WWE Network Category:2015 television events